Despertar en la mañana
by Reika-chan93
Summary: La desesperante posibilidad de la muerte de un ser amado nos lleva a aprovechar al máximo cada oportunidad. Un beso de sueños y una sencilla orden acercarán al Capitán y a Petra abriendo paso a un anhelado amor.


Aunque estas es la segunda historia que subo a FanFic en realidad fue la primera que escribí, solo que tuve un par de inconvenientes con el final (se me ocurrieron tres finales)y con los tiempos verbales. Resuelto el problema –con ayuda de una amiga- les presento a mi pareja favorita de Shingeki ^^ Aunque por desgracia Petra murió sigo pensando que hubiera sido la mejor pareja para Levi. Espero que les guste :D

DISCLAINER: los personajes que he utilizado no me pertenecen, sino al creador de Shingeki No Kyojin.

Despertar en la mañana

Por la mañana, mientras el capitán hace el papeleo y revisa algunos planos en su escritorio, Petra siempre le lleva su café.  
>-Mañana será la primera misión de Eren fuera de los muros.<br>-¿Tienes miedo Petra?  
>-¿Eh? No, no señor. Jamás podría, no con usted y el escuadrón cerca. -Un atisbo frío fija los grises ojos del capitán en los de su subordinada. – Eh… digo…<br>-Está bien Petra. Confiar está bien.  
>De nuevo suspenso en sus papeles, no nota que es admirado. Luego de sonreír levemente, Petra se retira del lugar.<br>Aunque jamás lo ha dicho, la única miembro mujer de la unidad especial a cargo del capitán Rivaille, ha sentido desde hace tiempo una profunda admiración y aprecio por su superior. Casi sin notarlo, aquello ha ido creciendo en ella y sin saberlo se ha transformado en algo más grande. Incluso se lo puede advertir en el brillo de sus ojos y la manera perdida en que éstos siguen al capitán.

Por la mañana el café es servido por Ral a los miembros del escuadrón, y se encarga además de reservarse un lugar cerca de él, el motor de su mundo. La seguridad que produce en ella parece no tener una real explicación.  
>Una misión no tan común empieza en breve. La tropa sale de los muros entre el aliento y el furor de la gente.<br>En estas ocasiones se pone en juego la confianza, un lazarillo igual de ciego que el que es llevado. Petra sabe esto, solo quiere taparse los ojos y ser llevada por las manos de su querido Heichou; a través de la oscuridad, en las afueras de los muros, o por el mismo infierno. No importa por dónde, si es él quien está con ella.  
>Por desgracia no basta con solo confiar, porque nadie sabe cómo resultará.<p>

Por la noche, aunque el cansancio ya cierra sus párpados, los rostros de sus compañeros lo despiertan nuevamente. Ellos confiaron y él no estuvo. Ninguno ha regresado con vida.

Por la mañana, Levi aún no puede conciliar el sueño. Está muy molesto y todavía debe enfrentar las consecuencias que ha dejado el fracaso de la misión. La culpa y la desesperación lo dan vueltas en la cama. El sol ya pinta con sutileza el cielo.  
>-Tsch. Debo levantarme.<br>Luego del aseo se dirige al comedor, se sienta y espera. Está a punto de gritar un nombre. Pero recuerda que aunque llame no vendrá. La imagina aparecer por la puerta, charola en mano y el café de la mañana.  
>Aquel nombre se atora y le aprieta en la garganta. "Ni siquiera trajiste su cuerpo", se culpa. Se siente pesado. Recuerda fugazmente las palabras del señor Ral. ¿Habrá sido cierto? ¿En verdad Petra había pensado en casarse con él? ¿Por qué jamás le dijo? ¿Por qué él jamás dijo…?<br>Vuelve a recordar, pero no quiere el café, quiere ver nuevamente, por la mañana, la sonrisa ligera y los ojos miel de la persona que solía traerlo. Él siempre ha observado, aunque fueran un par de segundos, aquel momento en que se acerca a la puerta y rápidamente se acerca hacia él.  
>Son breves también los instantes que él, luego de que ella deja el café, la atesora. Más preciosa y delicada que cualquier joya, se queda de pie un momento, él agradece gélidamente, ella sonríe y luego se retira. Sólo eso bastaba.<br>Sin embargo es más que sólo una bonita muchacha. La joven se convirtió para él en una grata compañía. Aun cuando estuvieran en silencio, su servil y cálida presencia –contraste claro de él- le resulta agradable. Su gentil y bondadosa soldado lo ha acostumbrado a querer tenerla junto a él.  
>Por desgracia ya no habrá café, ni sonrisa. Sólo ahora es visible que no era suficiente solo con estar cerca. Su pecho le oprime, tanto que es difícil respirar. El fuerte y renombrado Capitán Rivaille siente deseos de llorar, pero por supuesto no lo hace. Eren llega un tanto después y lo acompaña en silencio.<br>- Capitán Rivaille, no se ve muy bien. Debería dormir.  
>- Debo pensar en cosas más importantes.<br>El capitán se retira a su escritorio y retoma sus deberes.  
>De pronto un fuerte olor activa sus sentidos.<br>-Eso es…  
>Atento a la puerta observa cuando entran por ella. Trae algo en las manos. Rivaille se sorprende y se levanta violentamente de la silla.<br>-Lamento haber tardado Capitán. -dice Petra con su serena sonrisa- Le traje su café.  
>Levi no recuerda en qué momento se ha dormido, pero para ser un sueño todo es demasiado real; incluso el sudor y el temblor de sus piernas.<br>Ella sonríe, deja el recipiente y se retira. Rivaille reacciona con mucho esfuerzo y logra, antes de que ella abandone el cuarto, sujetar su mano.  
>-Sé que si sales no podré decirte…<br>-Shh… no es necesario decir nada Heichou.  
>Él cae de rodillas. Ya no soportan sus ojos el peso delas lágrimas. Llora amargamente, sacando su rabia en el rechinar de sus dientes. Desde atrás ella lo rodea con sus brazos y le sirven de ligero alivio.<br>- Debo retirarme señor. No solo en mi uniforme están las alas de la libertad.  
>Nuevamente enmudece Rivaille. Quiere decir muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas atraviesa su boca.<br>-Antes de eso, te daré mi última orden.  
>-Siempre estuve a su disposición Capitán.<br>Con apenas un hilo de voz lo arma en palabras: su anhelo. Con amplia sonrisa Petra obedece. Toma entre sus manos el rostro de su amado héroe y se encarga de limpiar su llanto.  
>Tanto fue su deseo también, de recibir aquella orden. Petra une sus labios con los de su capitán.<br>El dolor contenido en aquellas almas se desahoga en un beso. La calidez en él produce en Levi una sensación dulce y tranquilizadora. Siente las manos de su amada acariciando su rostro y su alma. Y de a poco, como un sueño todo se desvanece.

Como si hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría sobre él, Rivaille despierta asustado. Tiene la cara pegada a los planos de la formación que se usaría en la misión y en los labios un hormigueo extraño.  
>-Si ya terminó su café recogeré su taza.<br>La mirada atónita del capitán sorprende a Petra, quien se hallaba cerca de la mesa. Los nervios por aquella mirada le pintan la cara de un rojo intenso a la joven.  
>"Una pesadilla…" Levi mira su escritorio; aparentemente desde la mañana no se ha movido de su lugar.<br>Sin decir nada Petra levanta el recipiente y sale de la habitación.  
>En cuanto puede reaccionar, Levi se levanta y llega corriendo hasta la puerta.<br>-¡Petra!  
>La muchacha voltea y se asusta. La preocupación en la cara del Heichou es demasiado evidente.<br>-Señor… ¿se siente bien?  
>-¡Petra! Mañana… mañana en la misión… -hace una pausa y decide- ¡en ningún momento te separes de mí!<br>La vergüenza le lleva las manos a la boca y no le permite levantar la vista para ver a Petra. Ésta queda en silencio y más sonrojada que antes.  
>-Como ordene, Heichou.<br>-Am… sí. Tú y todo el escuadrón. Recuérdalo por favor.  
>Cierta desilusión acongoja a Petra. No era tan especial como pensó.<br>-Sí. –Petra se retira despacio.  
>Esta vez el recuerdo de una angustia irreparable moviliza las piernas de Rivaille.<br>-¡Espera! –dice en tanto le da alcance y la sujeta de una mano. – Pero quiero que sólo tú no te separes de mí… ni mañana, ni ningún otro día.  
>Petra empieza a templar. No quiere voltear a verlo. ¿Será una especie de broma? El capitán se encarga de poner de frente su rostro. Apenas si puede respirar.<br>Ya no importa nada. ¿Qué tal si en verdad no hay segunda oportunidad? Levi ya no puede confiar en nada luego de aquella pesadilla, más que en el presente.  
>Toma fuertemente su cintura y besa los labios que tanto deseaba, con todo el ardor y el amor que guardaba su alma.<br>En cuanto la mira y acaricia su rostro, pregunta:  
>-¿Obedecerás la orden, Petra? -ella lo aparta un poco; está demasiado colorada- No me digas… que este era tu primer beso.<br>-No… es el segundo- ella sonríe- Si señor. Lo que usted diga.  
>Mientras ella se retira a hacer sus deberes Levi toca sus labios. Aquella sensación lo desborda de felicidad. De pronto recuerda algo.<br>"Con que… ¿el segundo?"


End file.
